Station 56B
by Terrance M
Summary: A young man finds himself in the middle of a government experiment to create the ultimate super soldier. Will he succumb to the urges to join the hive, Join the United Systems Military, or will he decide his own fate. UPDATED: Chapter 1,Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**STATION 56-B**

_Authors comments: Please keep in mind, this is the first story based on the ALIENS series that I have ever done. Starring my own characters and locations, but taking some references from the movies, books, and comics. I have done my best to keep everything accurate, and if there are any discrepancies; please don't hesitate to let me know. Please review too, as it would mean much to me!!!_

Firing the last shots of his magazine downrange, the Marine smiled and looked up from the iron-sights of his Pulse Rifle. Unloading the clip, laying it and the weapon on top of the sandbags next to him, standing up; brushing himself off, and standing at attention. The smile disappearing off his face as the Senior Drill Instructor looked him up and down, then turning his attention to the target, the results being relayed to a small data pad on his hip. A smile showing widely on the SDI's face conveying good results. "Marine, I like your workmanship. Hell, I'd let you shoot my mother in law; where did you learn to shoot like this?" The Marine responded in an almost autonomous response "Sir, this Marine learned to shoot through blood, sweat, hard work, and the Colonial Marine Corps, Sir!"

The SDI smiled and barked out "That's what I like to hear, a Marine can't hit much without proper shooting technique, and forty five out of thirty in sixty seconds is a hell of a record. Good work, now get your gear and hoof it back to the barracks." Before running off and yelling at another recruit, the words "Daniels, that looks more ridiculous than a monkey fucking a football, drop and give me fifty!" Barely audible through the sound of the other Marines on the shooting range firing off their rounds. Chuckling under his breath, he grabbed his weapon, magazines, rucksack, and helmet. Booking it as fast as he could across the field, motor pool, and PT area; before finding himself in front of his red bricked barracks that were emblazoned with the company motto and insignia.

Looking around quickly for the other DI's and seeing they were too busy with the other jarheads to notice his armor clad form slip inside. Letting the door lock with a soft click to scan around the sleeping quarters and Head before finally stowing his gear and slumping down into his bunk. The serene quietness of the barracks lulling him to sleep after a hard day of drills, his vision fading to black and his dreams taking control. While he slept, in another part of the base; a message was being relayed from a research division of the Systems Military.

" [Relay station Kilo Bravo]

Transmit Message to: USCMC Recruit Depot.....[Sent]

NOTE: Any and all parts of this message are classified TOP SECRET, and are property of the Systems Military. Any breach of clearance in accordance with Systems Military Code-3354. Parts 1445-5145 will be punishable as Treason and to the fullest extent of Terran Governmental Law.

[Message Reads]

Graduating Unit #303 will be assigned to the Systems Military Carrier "Marlin" on the 22nd of October 2545. Assignments are as follows:

Andrews, George: Security

Ardale, Jones: Light Drop Infantry

Brandt, Carson: Light Drop Infantry-Spec-Ops

Boone, James: Light Drop Infantry

Daniels, Aaron: Light Drop Infantry

Davidson, James: ONI [Additional Clearance Required]

Dallas, Jim: Light Drop Infantry

Hope, Alison: Light Drop Infantry

Ledbetter, Chris: Light Drop Infantry [REASSIGNED, LEVEL A1 CLEARANCE ONLY]

Layton, David: Light Drop Infantry [REASSIGNED LEVEL A1 CLEARANCE ONLY]

Martin, James: Light Drop Infantry [REASSIGNED LEVEL A1 CLEARANCE ONLY]

Maynard, Harrison: Heavy Infantry Support

Payson, Neil: Light Drop Infantry-Demolitions [REASSIGNED LEVEL A1 CLEARANCE ONLY]

[Message End]"

The next day, the SDI's all gathered into the barracks on graduation day. Everyone was present in Roll Call, and the assignments were being handed out. "Unit # 303, Assignment to PVX-478 Colony to provide security for the-" He stopped short as a man from the Communications building handed him a printed sheet of paper. He studied it and squinted quizzically before returning to his doberman like voice. "Unit #303, you're being reassigned to the Marlin, pack up your gear and prepare for dustoff at 0900 sharp." Each member of #303 scrambled for their bunks, packing up their personal items, clearing out their lockers, and getting their uniforms ready. Everyone was crowded around the Marines as they picked up their gear and 0830 and were leaving the building. Cheers of "Good Luck!", "Kick some ass!", and "You lucky son of a bitch!"

Everyone left the barracks, running double time into the hangar across the base, clambering into the transport that would take them to the ship delivering supplies to the Marlin which was currently stationed above planet PVX-56. Everyone stowed their gear and strapped into the stasis pods for their long journey.


	2. Chapter 1

After the shuttle left the atmosphere and circled halfway around the moon, it pulled up next to the gray hull of a Systems Military Transport vessel with it precious human cargo. "This is the USM Valiant, Please pull closer and transmit authorization code" The pilot steered the vessel through the vacuum, inching closer with a press of the stabilizers, the co-pilot responding and transmitting the code with a press of a button next to the flight stick. A small beep emitting from the console as the code was accepted, the communications lieutenant coming over the speakers again. "Code accepted, you are cleared to dock" with that, the familiar hum of the magnetic arms locking onto the small transport reverberated throughout the small vessels metal frame. The door pressurizing and unlocking, synthetic gravity activating while pressurized air flowed throughout the cabin and storage bay.

Several men in gray jumpsuits entered and began moving the stasis pods out of the bay while the pilots watched. One of them piped up as four of the pods were loaded on a different carrier and wheeled into another transport bay for a larger vessel docked on the other side, "Hey, where are those four going?" one of the jump-suited men responded "I don't know Captain, all I know is that these are going to be loaded onto a Mark VI stealth cruiser. Real piece of work too, I'd really love to pilot one of those someday" he shrugged and continued loading ammunition boxes and food rations, remarking lightly "why do all those marines have their gear and rifles in the pods with them?" the captain chuckled "Nothing better than a Marine and his rifle ready for action."

The man smiled and nodded, but before he spoke again, a man in a black military uniform with no insignia other than an eagle on his shoulder patch pointed for him to get the supplies onto the ship, turning to the pilots and speaking in a low voice "you gentlemen forget you ever saw these pods under orders from the Systems Military R&D brass. If you even speak of them, the craft, or the mission, you will be court marshaled to the highest degree. Do I make myself clear gentlemen?" Both pilots saluted "Yes, Sir!" smiling, the black clad man turned around; uttering "at ease" Before slipping through the pressurized door and down the corridor, the metal doors of the transport closing with a whispered click.

[Transmission received from USM Silent Dawn]

Decoding...done.

Translating...done.

[Message Reads]

Cargo received, heading back to base. ETA: 00:05:30:15.

Out.

[End Message]

The tall thin man put down his datapad and looked up from his desk. Surveying the metal room with a mix of disdain and contentment, standing up and moving over to the window overlooking the entire station. His slouch straightening immediately as he turned around to greet the black uniformed man who entered his office. "Pleasure to see you Commander, never thought you would come down to the medical section this early!" Tugging on his shirt, the uniformed man quickly moved to the mans side, staring out the window before responding "I don't mind a brisk walk down to the medical section now and then, I just hope you're right about the research and it's success."

Looking over; the man was astonished "Commander, I am a doctor; we can only hope of success. That is why we do research!" He turned and grasped a coffee mug, holding it out to the commander "Coffee?" " Nah, don't drink the stuff, makes me jittery." he said with a smile. "Now, what is it that you needed the Silent Dawn for, doctor?" He clasped his hands behind his back calmly, waiting for an answer; while the doctor stirred in sugar from a nearby container. "We had to get test subjects somehow, and I don't think that soldiers would willingly sign up for the program if they knew it had anything to do with the R&D department; we have a very terrible reputation for the well being of troops."

He chuckled "Besides, we already have the specimens prepared, they are maturing as we speak and will be ready in three days, and since our most gracious subjects are in cryosleep, they'll be perfectly fine until we're ready to begin our experiments." Smiling, the commander turned toward the window once again "Ever since we found the organisms we were hoping to create a super soldier, and it seems that with your research we finally will be able to achieve that. Ever since your close success with number six, Dr. Groves" "Don't get your hopes up Commander, we still don't fully understand these beings" adding a grim shake of his head to his statement.


End file.
